Two Couples
by KenjiMania
Summary: A series of self-contained chapters, featuring Marcus, Anya, Baird and Sam. Chronicling everything after Gears of War 3 and what they do in their daily lives. Look out for appearances from other characters too. Will contain strong language, some violence and implied sex, though nudity will appear occasionally.
1. The Library Moment

**Gears of War**

**Two Couples**

**Introduction:** After a long while, it's time for a new Gears of War story! This story takes place after Gears 3. The main characters are Marcus, Anya, Baird and Sam. Both parings are going to have separate chapters. I'm not quite sure how long it will be, but I'm guessing it will be no more than four chapters. Though it's possible more can be done. Enough of my prattle.

Review if you like, but it's not necessary to do so. Enjoy!

Now on with the story!

**Chapter 1: The Library Moment**

Even after all of the battles fought inside the hotel, most of the interior was still intact and only needed minor rebuilding. After almost three weeks of work, the hotel was a livable building again.

One place in particular was left intact and was almost close to immaculate in terms of appearance. Inside was an occupant who took time for himself to look through the many books in the shelves. The walls were lined with several large shelves of books. Wearing a gray t-shirt, khaki pants and black boots and minus his do-rag, the occupant was flipping through a large leather bound book.

Standing erect and in front of the main bookcase was Marcus Fenix, he decided earlier today to dig through the books in the library and had found one on botanicals. From behind him and across was a large wooden desk, with three chairs surrounding it. Several side tables were lined strategically. He read through many of the pages and could easily identify and understand all the different flora and fauna that at one point existed on Sera.

Marcus remembered how as a small boy, he would always head to the library at his estate and flip through all the books. As a boy, he was always an avid reader and enjoyed the mysteries that books held. He mused that with the war over, the Locust gone, the Lambent gone, and for the first time in decades, there was peace, he figured he could catch up on some reading.

He could hear the door opening behind him and someone walk-in. The footsteps were soft and he could smell the light fragrance that was used. He let a small smile form and closed his eyes as he felt the two slim arms wrap around his chest. He then felt the warm breath on his neck, and then the soft skin of a cheek pressed against his neck.

"Didn't think I'd find you in here." Anya Stroud said as she rested her head against Marcus' neck. "I never thought to peg you as a book person."

Holding the book's spine with one hand, he placed his other hand on the two intertwined hands and gently gripped them.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He replied.

"What are reading?" She asked as she stood on her tiptoes and tried to peek over Marcus's broad shoulders to see what he was reading.

"Just plants and shit." Marcus replied with his usual gruff tone, though it was somewhat softer than usual.

"Plants and shit?" Anya replied with some humor. "You planning to grow a garden Marcus?"

"No." Marcus said. "Just catching up on some long overdue reading."

He shut the book and placed it back on the shelf. Anya let go and took a step back as he turned around. She was wearing a grey tank-top, light brown khakis and her own boots and her hair was tied a bun. She looked at him and smiled softly while reaching up and gently caressed his left cheek. She looked him the eyes as she always did to gauge what was going on.

"Are you feeling alright?" She felt compelled to ask because Marcus had lost so much these last few weeks. First, Dom sacrificing his life to save his friends from the Locust and Lambent at Mercy, and then witnessed his father Adam disintegrate before their eyes on the top of Pinnacle Tower. She knew him better than anyone and she knew how hard it was for him to deal with.

He sighed as looked into her blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Anya raised an eyebrow and asked softly while dropping her hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and gently gripped her left hand with his left and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "You know me, I handle everything that comes at me a certain way."

Anya chuckled at that remark. She knew that was his way of saying that he would ask for her when he needed her, and that he'd be alright no matter what. Though they both knew that it was easier when they grieved together.

She remembered telling him afterwards on the beach that she'd be there for him. And, thankfully, he had spent time with her in coping with his losses. Their losses. Though he would, on occasion, spend time by himself and grieve, she made sure to give him the distance he needed and it actually gave her a chance to grieve on her own as well.

For her, Dom was a dear friend and a very important part of her life. She did everything she could to support Dom after his children died, when Maria disappeared, when he had to euthanize her in the Hollow. Knowing he was gone hurt, but she knew he was in a better place and was with Maria and Benny and Sylvia.

And then there was Adam, he was someone she respected and admired. She felt relived and happy when she saw him alive again and sincerely hoped that he and Marcus would be able to rebuild their relationship as father and son. Sadly and bravely, he sacrificed his life to save humanity and stop the Locust and Lambent. It devastated her as much as it did Marcus.

The saddest part for both of them was that they were last of their family lines. But that was something they didn't concern themselves with.

"Hey." Came the deep baritone of Marcus' voice.

Anya was shaken out of her thoughts at Marcus holding her hand tightly.

"Huh." Anya said, as she tried to shake herself from her momentary stupor.

"You alright?" Marcus asked. "You seemed to space out for a second."

"Oh." Anya replied. She shook her head and smiled again. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" He asked with some mock indignation.

Anya lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm doing good." Marcus faked like he was hurt and she noticed a small smile form.

She stepped away and looked around the library. She hadn't gone in here that much and she felt it was a good a time as any to look through some books. Maybe she'd find something good to read.

"You know dinner isn't for another hour." Anya said as she walked to a shelf and pulled out a random book. "Maybe we should take some books to read for later?"

Marcus raised his brow. He didn't take Anya for the book type, but then again, in his opinion, she was the smartest woman alive.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood next to her and picked his own random book.

"What the hell." Marcus said as he began flipping through the pages. "Wouldn't hurt. It's not like there's a librarian to worry about."

Anya chuckled. "That's the spirit."

They spent the next hour picking out books. In some ways, it was probably another way of coping.

**Next:** Baird and Sam

**Final Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Be on the lookout for more.


	2. A Mechanic's Work Is Never Done

**Chapter 2: A Mechanic's Work Is Never Done**

**Introduction:** Here's the new chapter! It's Baird and Sam, obviously.

Review if you like!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Damon Baird opened the door of the small apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. As he walked in, he took his backwards cap off and slipped his goggles up to his head. Shutting the door and locking it, he placed his cap on the coat rack.<p>

Sighing he took his gloves off, his shoulder pads, and chest pack that he wore and dropped them on the floor, he'd pick them up later, but he was gassed, a long day of fixing plenty of machinery. Several loaders and a Silverback needed to be fixed.

As he walked through the small one-bedroom apartment and into the tiny kitchen, he washed his hands and dried them off and went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Turning on the sink he filled the glass with water. He gulped down the water and let a big sigh out. He felt much better now after drinking the cold liquid, it cooled him inside and helped him relax a little.

Refilling his glass, Baird turned and walked towards the small 'dining' room, which for all intents and purposes was part of the larger living room, but it was something. Pulling out a chair from the small five-piece dining set and sitting down he leaned back and closed his eyes. While he knew the dining set wasn't much; four simple wooden chairs painted black with bisque-colored seating cushions and a neatly designed glass table, it was sufficient for his tastes.

He ran his day through his mind and thought about how long it was. Waking up at 6:30 and skipping breakfast, only a cup of coffee, and then from 7:30 to 4:30 he was at his shop. Working on the loaders and Silverback and making sure they all worked properly. Thankfully, he didn't get many work orders in and was able to focus on those loaders and Silverbacks.

Being a genius engineer and the best mechanic around had it's perks; he got good deals on parts, and labor was in high demand, so he could cut the best deals or himself and make good money. But it also meant that long hours and skipped lunches. Of course, he could go without food for a long while.

But he did like eating, especially bacon. Nice crispy bacon. A double baconator sounded good right now.

He chuckled; maybe he could put the bacon on a certain mocha-skinned woman and eat it off her. Yeah, that would be very fun. Maybe make a bacon bra and panties. Maybe he could talk her into putting the bacon on his….

Suddenly, he was interrupted from his perverted thoughts and felt soft arms wrap around his chest. He also felt a gentle kiss on his left cheek and he had a big smile form.

"Damon, I missed you." Samantha Byrne spoke with affection. She watched as Baird opened his eyes and looked at her with the big smile he was wearing. He looked more alive now, then when he walked in.

"And where the hell did you come from?" Baird asked with fake annoyance. He lifted his right hand up and gripped her bicep gently. God, he loved the feel of her soft skin.

Sam smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I was in the bedroom reading. I figured I'd let you settle in before coming out."

"You reading?" Baird asked with mild surprise. "How big was the printing?"

Keeping one arm wrapped around his muscled chest, she lowered her other and balled her hand into a fist and lightly punched him in the gut. Baird let out a ' omph' and gave her a fake hurt look.

"It has twelve-point font babe." Sam replied with mock indignation. "It's not a children's book."

Baird took a deep breathe before continuing. "Then what's it about?" He was curious as to what his girlfriend was reading. Was it about marriage? Babies?

"It's about mechanic stuff." Sam replied with a huge grin. "I've decided that I want to help you out more at the shop."

Baird's eyes went wide with mild surprise. Sam had hinted that she wanted to learn more about engineering and how to fix machinery. But he wasn't sure how serious she was. Now he knew: if she was reading up on what to do and how to do it. Then, maybe it was time for him to bring her in on a full-time basis at the shop.

"Damon?" Sam interrupted him from his thoughts again. He looked at her and saw a loving look in her eyes. "I'd really like to help you. It would mean a lot to me."

Baird smiled, he began to stand up and turned to look at Sam, who was wearing just a black tank top and booty shorts. He was looking up and down her, maybe the bacon idea could wait.

"Damon?" Sam spoke again, she knew what he was doing and she liked it, but she wanted an answer from him.

"Sam." Baird said as he walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you everything I know." Baird said happily and with all the sincerity he could muster.

Sam smiled and reached up and gently pecked her boyfriend on the lips. "Thank you."

Baird smiled again. "Your welcome." They gave each other a strong hug and held each for a few minutes.

Sam then quickly let Baird go and stepped back, she let out a seductive smirk.

"I need to take a shower, but I might need my mechanic to help me." Sam said as she slowly and teasingly lifted her top up and exposed her navel.

Baird smirked back and couldn't stifle his mouth from watering. "Well, I think I have time to fill another 'work order'.

Sam smiled and turned and sauntered over to the bedroom. She peaked over her right shoulder in a seductive manner. "I think I might some screwing and twisting that needs to be taken care of."

Sam disappeared from sight and Baird immediately took his shirt off and hurried after her. It was definitely going to be a fun evening.

Yeah, a mechanic's work was never done.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note:<strong> I do admit this comes off clunky, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyway. Next another Marcus and Anya story.


	3. Tell Us A Story

**Chapter 3: Tell Us A Story**

**Introduction:** Here's a new chapter. With a special appearance by Jace. As an FYI, Marcus is in his unarmored look, minus the gloves and knee pads and Anya is in her civilian garb, minus the wrist guards, side packs or shoulder hostlers and her hair is loose.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jace Stratton sat on a rock and looked at the group of about twenty or so kids. Wearing his customary grey t-shirt and loose fitting jeans, he was extremely relaxed. They all aged in range from 9-12. He felt excited and a bit anxious, primarily because four of the kids had asked him to tell them stories about his adventures.<p>

He was honestly not quite sure where to begin or what to tell them. Should he tell them the truth? Be honest about everything he went through? Jace didn't want to scare the kids or make them feel sad and heartbroken. But he also knew that for many of these kids; they had already gone through the worst.

The war was over. Peace ruled the day. He had grown up in fear and death, for all of these children, they would now be able to have something he, nor none of his friends had a chance to experience before: a life of peace and hope for a better future.

Staring at all the happy and excited faces, he knew he had to tell them something, anything. He made a promise three days ago. And if there was anything he took the most pride in. It was his ability to keep promises.

"Jace!" Exclaimed an excited 9-year old brown-haired Justin. "You promised us. Right?"

"Yeah! What story are you gonna tell us?" Asked a curious 10-year old Alice, the blonde was sitting next to Justin's immediate left.

Jace smiled at the pair. He did promise and he earlier had asked the pair to get the other kids together and meet him at the big tree in front of the hotel staircase. It was blue skies and was another beautiful day on Azura. The whole area had been clean and cleared of all the Locust and Lambent bodies and looked as gorgeous as ever. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like a lifetime ago that wholesale bloodshed had occurred here.

"I did. Didn't I?" Jace responded with a genuine smile. He had been looking forward to this morning for the last three and he made sure that he wasn't going to disappoint.

"So. What do kids wanna hear about first?"

The kids looked at each and murmured amongst themselves for a moment. Finally, Alice spoke. "Anything you want Jace."

"Tell us about how beat a Brumak!" Yelled a dark-skinned boy named Peter.

"And then tell us how you beat a Corsper!" The voice of Jessica, a red head spoke up.

Jace listened to all the kids speak at once. He rose both his hands up and tried to calm them down.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted with joy. "Calm down, guys! I'll you anything you want to hear."

The kids all cheered at Jace's announcement. As the kids were celebrating, he heard some footsteps to the left where the stairs were. He looked over his shoulder and saw Marcus and Anya walking down the steps. He noticed they were having a small conversation. They quickly noticed him and Anya gave a small wave. Jace waved back and smiled, suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey everyone." Jace said as he stood up. "Wait right here, I'll be back."

The kids all looked at Jace as he walked over to Marcus and Anya.

"Marcus. Anya. Hold up!" Jace called out to them.

The pair turned and looked at Jace as he stopped a few feet from them.

"What's up, Jace?" Anya asked cheerfully.

Marcus raised his eyebrows when he spoke. "Jace. Good to see you."

"Great to see you both. Were you heading somewhere?" Jace said.

"Down to the market, see how things are going." Anya spoke.

"Cool." Jace replied. He hoped that neither would have a problem with him asking, he figured Anya would be fine with it. But Marcus, he wasn't sure how comfortable he would be talking to kids about war. Especially, after all he'd been through.

"I have something to ask you." Jace said.

"Sure, what's up?" Anya asked. She peered over his shoulder and saw the large group of kids watching the adults speak. She smiled at them and waved at them. She couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy when the kids waved back with enthusiasm. She knew right away what Jace was going to ask.

"Well," he began, starching his chin as he spoke. "I promised these kids I'd tell them a story, but I saw you two and figured you'd like to join in and help out."

Marcus' eyes went wide for a moment. He was clearly surprised by this. He wasn't exactly someone who thought he had a good rapport with children. And as he remarked once, he was better at killing grubs than making babies. But with the grubs gone, he understood it was time to start developing better relationships with kids. They were the future of the human race after all.

However, he still felt nervous and uneasy about joining in. On the other hand, he saw Anya's reaction and she seemed really excited once Jace's offer.

"That's very sweet Jace, but I don't think we could impose on your fun." Anya said with genuine happiness.

"No, no, not at all." Jace said with enthusiasm. "I think the kids would love to have you participate. It'd make it fun."

Anya smiled and then turned her head to look at Marcus. She knew from the look on his face that he was processing everything. And was fully aware at how hesitant he was to participate. But she knew that this would be something that would help him open up more and quite possibly help him move forward.

Turning to look at an expectant Jace she gave her answer. "I'd be happy too."

Jace started to walk back and joyfully announced to the kids. "Hey guys! We have two very special guests today!"

The children all cheered loudly and clapped at the announcement. It warmed Jace's heart and Anya couldn't help but feel touched at the site.

She started walking towards the group, but stopped and turned to look at Marcus. "You coming, Marcus?"

Jace sat back down and looked at the kids and then at Anya and finally at Marcus.

He sighed, he wasn't sure what to do. And for some reason, he was scared, he didn't want to say anything that would upset Jace or Anya, but he also didn't want to hurt the kids either.

"Marcus?" Anya asked again, she had a look that was a mix of genuine happiness and concern.

Marcus took a deep breathe. He tried to move his feet, but he was scared, he just didn't know what to do. As he stood his ground, he didn't notice that the little boy Justin stood up and walked towards Marcus.

He looked up at Anya for permission to speak to him. Anya smiled softly and nodded her head.

Justin walked up to Marcus and tried to display confidence towards the much larger man in front of him.

"Um, excuse me." Justin spoke.

Marcus shook his and head looked down at the were the little voice came from. He tried to form a smile at the little boy looking up at him. But he was still struggling.

"Hey kid." Marcus said with his usual stoic voice.

"Would you like to join us?" Justin asked softly. He had a cute smile on his face, but he also seemed just as nervous as Marcus was.

Marcus paused and looked up at Anya and then at Jace. He could see the look in their eyes. He knew Jace wanted him to be a part of this. Try to have fun. And he knew that the woman he loved wanted him to live life to it's fullest. His father asked him to do that. And he knew that Dom would have wanted him to do the same.

Marcus then looked at the boy again. He then smiled down at him and kneeled down in the front of him.

"What's your name?" Marcus asked.

"Justin."

"I'm Marcus." He nodded and then pointed his eyes towards the group behind him. "You'd like me to join in on the story telling?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah."

Marcus smiled and stood up. "Alright. I'll join."

Justin grinned at the response and lifted his arm up and grabbed Marcus' hand and started to pull him towards the group.

Jace smiled and exhaled. Anya smiled warmly and lovingly at Marcus. And gently patted him on the back. All it took was a little boy to make Marcus join. Things were definitely getting better for him.

Marcus let Justin lead him to the group. Justin then took his seat in front of Jace. Marcus decided to stand and leaned against the big tree that was to Jace's immediate left.

Anya sat down to the right of the group and slightly across from Marcus. She stretched her legs out and leaned back on her arms. Suddenly, Alice walked over and sat on her lap.

Anya was slightly surprised at the little blonde that sat in in front of her and watched her turn and smile at her.

"Hi." Alice said cheerfully.

"Hi." Anya smiled back. "And what's your name?"

"Alice."

"Well, hello Alice, my name is Anya." She wrapped an arm around the little girl and gently pressed her against her body in a half hug. "Pleased to meet you."

Alice giggled and snuggled against Anya in response.

Marcus smiled at the scene. Maybe things were getting better. He then looked at Jace who was looking at Marcus.

"What story to you want to tell Marcus?" Jace asked.

Marcus shrugged. "Don't know."

Jace nodded and then rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin on his fist to think. Then another idea came to mind.

Turning to look at the older man. "Marcus, I was thinking we could talk about an old friend."

Marcus looked down at Jace again. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Jace wanted to tell a story about Dom. And he wantedto make sure it was okay with Marcus.

Looking down at Anya, he watched her smile softly and give a small nod. She thought it was the right thing to do. And she knew that kids would like to hear stories about Dom and who he was and how special a person he was to them all.

"Yeah, sounds good Jace." Marcus said.

Jace nodded. "Okay then." He turned to the group. "Alright guys, here's a story about a dear friend of ours."

Marcus smiled and thought of Dom and how happy he might be watching this. He thought of Jace and how proud he was of the younger man. And he thought of his love, Anya, and how happy she was right now and how happy he was too.

Today, felt like another step towards a bright tomorrow.

Jace started to tell the story. And he immediately thought that if this is what having a normal life was. Then everyday was going to great.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Baird and Sam!

**Final Note:** Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


	4. Stargazing, Part 1

**Chapter 4: Star Gazing, Part 1**

**Introduction:** Another one to start the weekend! Oh, and I think I'll dedicate this chapter to GEARSGirl5400. I think she deserves it. Don't you?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam lied down on the grass gazing up at the stars lighting up the dark sky. She had her arms crossed and rested her head on them. She never really had a chance to stargaze much the last several years, for obvious reasons.<p>

But tonight was as a good a night to start.

Sighing contentedly, Sam closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to travel amongst the stars and the sense of joy and wonder that it would bring, or perhaps the idea of orbiting the planet and seeing the world from space. Sadly, those days were now so far away.

She felt the soft breeze in the crisp night air against her skin. It felt wonderful to Sam and was invigorating, given how the weather today was unbelievably hot. Lying in her black tank top, blue jeans shorts, with her flip flops to the side, she stretched on the grass, relaxing her muscles.

After stretching, Sam opened her eyes and stared up at the stars. She thought about the last year or so of her life. How dangerous and volatile it had been for so long. The victory over the Locust and Lambent was huge and impactful. Humanity finally knew peace. Finally had a future and a tomorrow. And she finally had something to look forward to in her life.

She could enjoy the stars, live life to it's fullest and find love. And much to pleasant surprise, she could enjoy the stars. And now she can live her life without worry about being shot at or having to constantly relocate.

What she was most proud of and so happy about was falling in love. She fell in love with someone that she least expected to at first. Never did she think that she'd fall in with an asshole. But maybe that was her luck. Or it was fate and destiny all rolled into one big ball.

She smiled at the thought of Damon Baird: the genius engineer, the greatest mechanic alive, and the smartest man alive to boot. Plus, he was an incredible lover and much to her surprise was a kind-hearted and warm, caring person.

They had grown closer overtime and developed a strange chemistry. They bantered back and forth and insulted each other. They laughed at the others expense and always attempted to outdrink the other.

Eventually though, that changed, they started to show a softer side to one another and they also became intimate. At first, it was a 'friends with benefits' deal, but it grew into more. They even admitted to ne another that they loved each other and meant it.

Of course, they also kept it low key and hidden form everyone. Except Augustus Cole, he knew, but kept it a secret. Even Clay Carmine, figured something was going on between the pair, but he stayed out of it, mostly out of respect of their privacy.

After the war ended, Baird and her opened up to everyone about their relationship. And the response was positive from everyone. Jace even cracked that they would have the worst kids around. And Carmine mentioned they would win many 'married couple of the year awards' or something like that.

In the weeks since, she Baird had spent more time together and to both of their surprise, did not get sick and tired of each other. As a matter of fact, they only grew closer and always found comfort in one another after a long day. Today wasn't one of those, but it still paid to take some time to relax amidst all the changes that have occurred.

"I didn't think I'd find you out here."

Sam was broken free of her thoughts, opening her eyes and peering upwards to see Baird standing over her head. He was grinning at the site of her lying on the grass without a care in the world.

"Well, I figured I'd lay out and watch the stars." Sam replied with a sheepish smile on her face.

Baird chuckled lightly and gave a half smile. "Can I join you?"

Sam smiled. "Of course." She patted the grass on her right. She noticed he was wearing a grey t-shirt and khakis, with his customary black boots on.

Baird nodded and walked over to sit next to her. After sitting, he slipped off his goggles and set them to his right. He rotated his head around to stretch out his neck. Sam sat up and nudged closer to her man and wrapped her right arm around his left and held him close.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and smiled before looking up at the stars. Sam rested her head on his shoulder. For a few moments they sat quietly enjoying the other's company, words weren't always necessary between the two lovers and at this very moment, this was one of those times.

Baird turned is head and Sam lifted hers. She had a soft smile on her face.

"It's beautiful out." Baird said. He gently lifted his free arm and gently stroked Sam's chin. She sighed happily at his gently touch. "But, the stars don't compare to your beauty."

Sam giggled like a teenager being told she was beautiful for the first time. "Thanks."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Baird smiled at her and then proceeded to lie down, bringing her down with her. Sam snuggled closer to Baird and placed her left arm across his chest and wrapped her left leg over his left.

Baird wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He inhaled her scent. He thought he smelled blueberry, or was it lavender? He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. Sam always smelled good, whether drenched in water, muddy, or body parts and blood were all over her.

He looked up at the stars and smiled. He didn't stargaze much, but he figured this could be a regular part of their routine.

"You know." Sam whispered. "I wonder if we'll see any shooting stars tonight."

Baird thought for a second before responding. "If we do. My wish is already granted."

Sam smiled and held Baird even tighter, she knew exactly what he meant. "Same here."

They continued to lie on the grass. Holding each other close and knowing that their wish came true. They found love. And that love was brightened because of the stars shining above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Stargazing, Part 2. Marcus and Anya have a different experience.


	5. Stargazing, Part 2

**Chapter 5: Star Gazing, Part 2**

**Introduction:** It's been so long. I've been getting back into Gears of War again. Which is a good thing. Hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter and forgive me for the super long and unnecessary wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Azura<strong>

**20:36 hours…**

Marcus stared up into the starry night sky paying attention to all the different patterns of stars and even the small number of clouds that spread across the sky like small puddles. The stars themselves seemed like tiny specks of growing grass.

Sitting quietly on a bench near the shores of Azura he wondered to himself how the stars could look so amazing and bright. Leaning back against the curved backside, the soft material of his blue sweater resting between the skin of back and the cold metal, his hands resting on his thighs, Marcus shut his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. The Sergeant had eaten a quick dinner and declined an invite to a have small get together with Augustus Cole and several of his other Gears.

He gave no reason, though he was sure Cole and the others knew why, and spent the following two hours wandering the halls of the massive hotel, before ultimately reaching the shore and finding a bench to relax. It was far enough away that no one would see him, but also out in the open in case something were to happen.

Marcus kept his eyes closed and thought of everything that had happened in the last month and a half. The painful loss of his brother, Dom Santiago, was devastating for him; he still wasn't sure how or why he was able to make it through in the end. Maybe it was willpower? Perhaps it was something else?

All he knew was that he was able to finally see his father in the end. They only were together for a brief period before he gave his life to save Sera and the last remnants of the human race. Marcus knew that he had lost so much and still often wondered if their was anything left.

Letting out another deep sigh, Marcus opened his eyes and looked up at the stars again and wondered if Dom was up there in heaven. Dom was more than likely playing with his kids, Benedicto and Sylvia, spending time with the love of his life in Maria.

And Carlos, Dom's older brother, war hero and one of the first friends Marcus ever had.

The three of them, brothers until the very end. And now after close to 17 years, he was the last one.

In many ways, he felt that the whole Santiago family was watching over him and everyone else. That they were making sure they were living their lives to the fullest.

Marcus looked down from the stars and between his legs staring at his black combat boots that were stained with mud, sand and grass. Resting his wrists on the top of his knees, Marcus wished he had given Dom a proper burial, at least Carlos had one, and after collecting his father's ashes, he was able to give Adam Fenix one as well.

Marcus knew that going back to Mercy would be too much, just like going back to Aspho Fields was, just like returning to the Santiago's home and Maria's family home as well.

Lost in his thoughts, he heard a soft voice from his left and looked up.

Standing only a few feet from him was Anya. She had a soft smile on her face, dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of fading blue pants.

"I figure I'd find you out here." Anya said.

Marcus let out a small grunt of acknowledgment. "I'm not that hard to find you know."

Anya chuckled. "How true that is."

Marcus didn't have to offer her to sit, and Anya didn't have to ask. Walking over she took the empty spot on the man's right and sat down.

Anya exhaled, wiping a few strands of blonde hair away and over her ear, before looking up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." She said.

Marcus looked at her for a moment before looking up with her. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Anya paid attention to the patterns that had formed and started to think about how good it felt not to see smoke, red skies, or anything that reminded her of war and death.

There was a silence that went on for several moments. It was comfortable and calm between the two of them. Anya knew that Marcus needed his space to think when they were together. Most of the time she would initiate the start of a conversation, though there were times he would speak first.

Anya knew though, that Marcus was clearly thinking about all the friends and family they lost. Both had been grieving for quite awhile now, many times it would be together, in their room and in bed. The other times it would be separate. It helped when they spent time alone from one another. They both knew when it was time to grieve together or separate.

"I wonder if he's watching over us." Marcus finally the broke comforting silence and turned his head to look at her. "Dom, Maria, Dad."

Anya looked back at Marcus, studying him for a moment before answering. "I think they are."

Marcus blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"And I know that they're happy to see you live your life, Marcus." Anya told him softly.

Marcus simply nodded his head and turned to face the endless blue ocean in front of him.

Slowly, Anya scooted over until she felt their sides pressed against each other's. She noticed the corner of his eye looking at her and she wasn't the least bit surprised when the man she loved lifted his right arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Anya didn't lean into him or rest her head on his shoulder. Instead, she placed her left hand on his knee and gently ran her hand over it, feeling the fabric of his pants against her bare hand.

Nothing really needed to be said between now. They could and would talk later.

"Thanks, Anya." Marcus whispered.

Anya smiled she knew what he meant by that. No explanation was necessary.

'Your welcome." She replied.

They watched the stars and the sea together. Another peaceful silence between that didn't need to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Storm.

**End Note:** Short chapter, but I think the simplicity of it works perfectly. The next one features Sam and Baird and a heavy storm outside. It'll come pretty soon. Be on the lookout.


End file.
